Daddy's Little Helpers
Daddy’s Little Helpers is a Season 8 episode of Rugrats. Its sister episode is Hello Dilly. It aired on November 20, 2002. Plot The babies are put in the care of their dads while Didi, Betty, and Kira all attend a Moon Goddess Festival that Charlotte is speaking at. As the Rugrats try to figure out how to be good helpers for their fathers, they end up making things worse by covering themselves in dirt, flooding the backyard, and eating their food too quickly. Stu builds a "Mega Kiddie Cottage" for the kids and accidentally locks himself, Howard and Chaz inside, will the kids be good helpers and save their dads before their mommys come home? - Description from Klasky Csupo. Recap Charlotte has signed up for a Moon Goddess Festival and tags Didi, Betty, and Kira along. Didi tells the babies the be good helpers for their fathers. Tommy thinks that Didi wants the babies to be "Daddy's little helpers". The other babies agree. Kimi asks Tommy what to do first. Meanwhile, Stu wants to build a "Mega Kiddie Cottage" for the babies. Chaz had something different in mind: a baby schedule. After hearing Chaz say "digging in and playing with nature", the babies coat themselves with dirt. Just then, Stu, Howard, and Chaz see the babies coated with dirt, so the fathers decide to clean up the babies. Tommy knew that he and the rest of the babies had to be clean. Chuckie turns on a hose so the babies could be clean, but it backfires when the hose flies around, ruining the backyard. Meanwhile, at the Moon Goddess Festival, Didi gets sun bopped and fluffed with a duster. At the house, the babies hear Chaz say "eat quick", so they eat their food too fast, and then poop in their diapers. So the fathers decide to change the babies' diapers. Back at the Moon Goddess Festival, Charlotte makes a statement to the goddesses. Everybody cheers for the statement. Back at the house, it's time for the babies' naptime. Stu wants to read Captain Cavity, Howard wants to read Dippy the Dump Truck, and Chaz wants to read The Super Duper You. The babies try not to close their eyes. Stu reads the first part of Captain Cavity. Then, Chaz reads a part of The Super Duper You and doesn’t know why the babies aren’t asleep yet. Just then, all the fathers go to sleep. At the Festival, an instructor tells Didi that she's not a wife or mother anymore: she's a goddess. At the house, Stu calls everyone to the basement because he finished the "Mega Kiddie Cottage". But Howard's apron accidentally locks Dil and the fathers inside the cottage. At the Festival, the women get a shirt, but Didi gets mad when she sees that her shirt says "I AM THE GODDESS DODO". Didi yells that she wants her money back. The instructor gives Didi her money, but tells her to keep the shirt. At the house, the fathers and babies wait for the mothers to get back from the Festival. The babies think their mothers have powers. So the babies send signals to their moms, but they don't work. Tommy decides to find the remote to get the babies' moms back. Tommy then finds the remote. When Tommy pushes a button, the mothers come back. Everyone goes down to the basement to find Dil, Stu, Howard, and Chaz. Didi unlocks the Cottage door and the fathers and Dil are rescued, but Didi and Stu turn the Cottage into a playpen so the babies won't cause trouble. Tommy insists to go outside and play, and he unlocks the door with his screwdriver. The babies go to the backyard as the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Season 8